Can Love Betray You?
by Keline Jacquegai Chisp
Summary: Hermione Granger was in complete love. She was about to tell the love of her life that she was a witch... but when does anything ever go according to plan?


**Can Love Betray You? Written by Keline Jacquegai Chisp**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I got this idea cause I am in the middle of reading HBP and am slightly upset that Hermione and Ron aren't dating each other when it is even clearer that they like each other now. No spoilers included this story so don't worry. This is dedicated to Aarro, Rai, and Piper. Happy Birthday I love you!



Hermione stood in the rain kissing Andrew Grotice. His embrace was just where she wished to be it was so perfect. This was any girls dream come true, she had finally lost her sense of responsibility during this summer, this year would be her last at Hogwarts and she was sure she had finally found her real love.

She was going to tell him she was a witch and right now was just as good as any time, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered staring so intently into his eyes he too stared in hers and she realized he had something to say.

"But you first." She encouraged, so sure he was going to finally say he loved her.

"You sure?" he asked bashfully, she nodded encouragingly. "Um this has been absolutely amazing, incredible just fantastic. I uh don't know how to say this I uh I have a girlfriend back home and I-" he broke off at the look in her eyes.

"You mean, but you said, you said you lived around the corner I've been to your house. I don't understand. You mean I was a fling? Just a little enjoyment?" Hermione voice was breaking, but she wouldn't cry in front of him not again.

She had trusted him she had cried to him when her parents had been killed he still didn't know it was her fault she couldn't tell him he would have just been to perfect but now she knew, he wasn't and it hurt that she thought he was.

She was living with some family friends because her other relatives were also killed, it was at a family gathering of the Grangers and everyone was killed by the Death Eaters but Hermione and for putting them in danger, she swore herself she would never forgive herself.

He met her then and he opened her up, when she wouldn't even talk to Harry and Ron he was ever so persistent. He was to be good to be true she should have known that she was a smart girl but the recent events had been too much.

She had been played and couldn't believe she trusted him that she was so stupid. She had all ways been the smart one the one who didn't get hurt she was the one that all the adults trusted Hermione Granger the smart one the one who was always respectable.

"Oh Hermione don't cry." He whispered and he tried touching her face but she pushed him back and ran away to the one place she could think and never be interrupted, he didn't follow her.

At the crossroads to her momentary home and ran right past it into the woods. She ran deep into the forest, the dark didn't bother her it just concealed her better. She wouldn't be found by anyone.

Soaking wet she got down on her knees and slid into a hollow at the bottom of a great oak. She found this place when she was merely 8 years old when they had moved here.

Flashback

Hermione Granger walked into the class and a bunch of girls burst out giggling. "That's the new girl" some whispered, "You mean the weird one?" others giggled.

_That morning Hermione had answered all the questions the teacher asked correctly and all the other students were immediately convinced she was weird she had been the only one in the bathroom when the pipes burst and she came out crying covered in water a rubber duck floating above her head. _

_She was soon dubbed weird and no one wanted to be her friend so she had run out of school and ran away into the forest when it started to rain she had ran into the same hollow which soon became the place she went whenever she was upset._

End Flashback

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and a warm blanket was wrapped around he shoulders she instinctively reached for her wand but when the person embraced her and she looked up she saw the last person she expected, Ron Weasley and her tears began to fall freely.

He held her for hours just letting her cry on to his shoulder never once getting annoyed just being there, the one thing she needed something secure and steady, which hadn't been there available quite a while.

She eventually fell asleep but he remained awake watching her sleep making sure she was safe and calm she was more beautiful now her cheeks were no longer flushed her eyes closed, in the early hours of the morning.

She was finally in his arms and it felt more special then Lavender or anyone else ever in his arms. Her eyes began to open and he quickly turned away with a trademark Weasley blush. All the way up from his cheeks to his ears all over.

He looked more handsome then ever in Hermione's eyes his red hair, his red face, his pink nose, his many freckles, his strong arms holding her but most of all his perfect smile she had never see him so happy and it made her so happy to see him with his goofy grin.

"Thanks." She whispered not knowing what else to say, then she went into Hermione mode with lots of curiosity. "How did you find me? Did you use a" she was stopped as his perfectly gangly finger oh her lips.

"You're perfect." He told her.

She shook her head. "I'm sitting covered in leaves and dirt in a hollow of a tree looking horribly ugly. I am most definitely not perfect." Hermione objected.

"No I see that you're perfect everything about you is perfect. Because love is when you see the imperfect person perfectly and I am in love with you." Ron whispered, and a tear trickled down Hermione's cheek.

She had waited her whole life to hear someone say that to her and it was even more perfect because it was whom she secretly had loved since her second year and onward.

She'd given up on a prince charming now, but it had happened and to make sure it was real she kissed him and he kissed her back. Thank God it's real she thought, she pulled away and said "I love you too." And then continued to kiss him.


End file.
